(Mis)interpretations
by randomphandom
Summary: Things don't always go as planned. Danny should have known that nothing good could have come from renovating one of his parents' old inventions... Especially this one. But it's too late to fix it now...


**Hey everybody! Random here!**

 **I'm finally back with another story! And this time it's a crossover! O.o *cue applause***

 ***dead silence***

 **It's my first crossover! *poses with arms out doing jazz hands* Amazing, right?!**

 ***crickets***

 **Ummmm… So, anyway… This is just a plot bunny that I came up with recently… hahaha XD I'm sorry it's so short! -.- Hopefully I can make the next one longer, though! ^^**

 **I tried to keep the characters in… character… (hehe)… but I'm not entirely sure how well I did with it. It's been a while since I watched Teen Titans. I am currently rewatching the series, but I haven't got too far yet. :/ So please let me know how I'm doing with keeping everyone in character, and if there are any mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, both shows would still be running and Teen Titans Go would not exist.**

* * *

 **(Mis)interpretations**

It was a slow day in Titans tower. They didn't have any serious emergencies that day. In fact, the only criminal they had to face was Dr. Light, and he actually turned _himself_ in as soon as he caught a glimpse of Raven.

Danny walked out of his room holding a device in his hand. He had been holed up in his room for a while now working on repurposing one of his parents' old inventions.

He entered the living room of the tower, seeing everyone involved in their normal daily activities. Nobody seemed to even notice his presence until he spoke up.

"Hey guys! I think I have something you'd like to see." he said, immediately catching everyone's attention. Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed over, eager to see what Danny had spent so much time working on, while Robin and Raven came over at a more normal pace. Starfire was in the middle of cooking a recipe from her home planet, and called out that she would be there shortly.

"Dude!" cried Beast Boy, coming to a rapid halt.

"Let me see it!" called out Cyborg, looking over eagerly.

However, they lost some of their excitement when they noticed the strange appearance of the device.

"Uhhh... What is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well… I took one of my parents' old inventions, the ghost gabber, and fixed it up to where it could translate what Starfire said." Danny explained.

"What?!" said Cyborg.

"That's so cool! When can we try it out?!" yelled Beast B oy.

"Um... I don't know if it's ready yet..." Danny started, but was quickly interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Hey, Starfire! come over here! We want to show you something."

They heard her faintly say "Coming" before she flew over.

"Why do you wish to do the showing?" she asked as she approached.

 _"What do you want to show me. Fear me."_

Everyone froze in shock, their mouths hanging open.

Starfire gasped. "But I do not wish to be the feared!"

 _"I do not want to be feared. Fear me."_

"Heh heh... I guess it still needs a bit of work," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Um... I guess I'll just go fix this then..." He took a few slow steps backwards, getting ready to make his escape.

Before Danny could leave, Beast Boy and Cyborg suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably. Robin had to hold back a chuckle at Starfire's dumbfounded expression. Even Raven couldn't keep a tiny smirk off of her face. Danny quickly joined in on the laughter.

"Dude! That was awesome!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Say something else!" Cyborg cried out between fits of laughter.

Starfire looked around, confused "I don't have the understanding... What is so funny about the fearing?"

 _"What's so funny... Fear me"_

Everyone burst out laughing even harder at that. Seeing that Starfire was still dumbfounded, Robin got his laughter under control, taking Starfire aside to explain what was going on.

When everyone's laughter finally died down, things slowly started going back to normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to playing games (with Beast Boy losing badly), Raven started meditating in the corner, and Starfire started trying to talk Robin into eating some of the 'food' she had prepared.

Danny stood there looking at the gabber for a moment before turning and heading back to his room with a smile growing on his face.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't fix this thing after all_ ' he thought, chuckling to himself.

* * *

 **See the little button at the bottom? The shiny, pretty one that says review? Please press it! You know you want to! ;) I promise it doesn't bite!**

 **So please let me know what you think! It makes my day when I get a review! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Random out!**


End file.
